Small Talk
by Andra Marie Mueller
Summary: After saying goodbye to Scully, Mulder has one more person to see before disappearing on his quest for The Truth.


"SMALL TALK" By Andra Marie Mueller  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This little bitty takes place after the events depicted in the 8th season finale "Existence", and is a sequel (of sorts) to my story "Just Say Goodbye". All things X-Files are the legal property of Chris Carter, Ten Thirteen Productions, and 20th Century Fox. I'm just borrowing them to fill in the blanks.  
  
Doggett was in his office reviewing a case file when the echo of footsteps in the hallway signaled the arrival of another person. Given that it was a Saturday, he was more than curious as to who his visitor was, and glanced up expectantly as Mulder appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Good afternoon, Agent Doggett," he greeted.  
  
"Mulder," Doggett returned. "You're about the last person I expected to see here. On a Saturday, no less."  
  
"Old habits," Mulder demurred, and wandered into the room. "At the risk of being the pot calling the kettle black, shouldn't you be doing something more interesting with your weekend than spending it here?"  
  
The other man shrugged. "I've got a lot of paperwork to catch up on, and I figured it would be easier to do without the distractions of a regular workday."  
  
"I'll let you in on a little secret, Agent Doggett," Mulder replied. "As long as you work on the X files, you won't ever get caught up on the paperwork. The more you get done, the more there is to do. It's really a vicious cycle."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," he allowed. "How are Dana and your son?"  
  
Mulder permitted himself a small smile, not bothering to deny that he was the baby's father. "Very well, thanks. She's decided to name him William."  
  
"William's a good name," Doggett said. "So, do you want to spend a few more minutes makin' small talk, or do you wanna tell me the real reason why you're here?"  
  
Mulder's smile widened. "Not one to mince words, are you, John?" he asked dryly.  
  
"Nothin' personal, but you and I aren't exactly bosom buddies, and I know Agent Scully would prefer that you spend your time with her."  
  
"Can't argue with that," Mulder responded. "I came here for two reasons, the first of which is to apologize to you."  
  
Curiosity flickered across Doggett's rugged features. "What is it that you think you owe me an apology for?" he asked.  
  
"When I first came back, I was certain that you were nothing but an ambitious s.o.b. that would use anyone or anything necessary to rise up the ranks at the Bureau. Yet after seeing you in action for myself and talking with Scully, I've come to realize I was wrong. Scully is convinced that neither she nor Will would be here now if you hadn't stood by her side for the better part of the last year. And while you and I don't see eye to eye on much of anything, you've proven that you are a man of your word. You're loyal and honest, and you're one of the few people in Scully's life that I know she completely trusts."  
  
Doggett was astute enough to realize that the implication behind Mulder's commentary was that he knew of Doggett's feelings for their mutual partner. Man says more with what he leaves unspoken than his words, he mused. Aloud he said, "I made Agent Scully a promise that I would do everythin' I could to find you and bring you back to her. I don't know how much of your return I can take credit for, but I had every intention of keepin' that promise. I know what its like to lose someone you love, and if I was able to spare Dana some of that pain, so much the better."  
  
Mulder hesitated a moment before responding. "I read about your son in your case file," he revealed evenly. "I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
"So am I," Doggett replied, and quickly changed the subject. "You said you had two reasons for comin' here. What's the second?"  
  
"I'm leaving," came the simple reply. "I'm here to ask you to watch over Scully and Will."  
  
"You just got back barely two months ago and now you're goin' to head off on another wild goose chase?" Doggett asked incredulously. "What the hell are you thinkin', Mulder?"  
  
"I'm thinking that the only way I can keep Scully and our son alive is to make myself the target instead of them," came the angry retort. "Whoever it was that tried to steal our son isn't going to leave us alone simply because we managed to thwart their first attempt. Sooner or later they're going to take another shot at snatching Will, and I can't let that happen."  
  
"So you think pullin' a disappearin' act is gonna prevent them from targetin' Agent Scully and your baby?"  
  
"I'm going to give them more important things to worry about. If I can discover the truth about who's behind this and why, I can put a stop to it once and for all. That's the only way I can ever be a part of Scully and Will's lives."  
  
Doggett snorted. "Right.and I'm sure Dana agreed to this with smiles and enthusiasm."  
  
"Scully isn't happy about it, but she understands that I have no choice."  
  
"She loves you enough to let you go; understandin' why you're goin' is a whole other ballgame."  
  
"Scully knows I love her. Hopefully one day I'll be able to make it up to her."  
  
"And you think that makes what you're doin' all right? I've been where she is, havin' to watch the most important person in your life walk away from you. Here's a newsflash; love doesn't conquer all."  
  
Mulder sighed. "I didn't come here to debate this with you, Agent Doggett. I came here because right now you're the only person I can trust to keep Scully and Will safe."  
  
It was obvious that Mulder had made his decision, however difficult, and necessity was forcing him to trust a man he barely knew to protect those he loved most. Out of respect for that, Doggett offered no further protest.  
  
"You do what you gotta do, Agent Mulder," he replied. "I'll make sure you've got somethin' to come back for when it's all said and done."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Mulder extended his hand, which Doggett took in his, and the two men exchanged a handshake.  
  
"Be careful out there, Fox," Doggett instructed.  
  
"I intend to."  
  
Without bothering to bid Doggett farewell, Mulder turned and wordlessly walked out of the office.  
  
END 


End file.
